Cutest Kid in La Push
by TheSecretWriter-1234
Summary: 'With the cutest giggle in the world she dumped the sparkles on Jakes face. Quil chuckled as Claire ran back into his arms, squealing. "Wolfy fwight the vampwire!" She giggled and pointed at Jacob.' - / One Shot. Just a cute day between Quil and Claire.


**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval**

* * *

The Cutest Kid in La Push

Quil laughed as Claire grabbed her princess make-up box. It's not that he liked putting on the horrid make-up or wearing the princess crown. It's that he loved to see his imprint smile. It was so cute, he just wanted to pinch her cheeks every second.

"Quilll Let's pway princess." She giggled, setting the box on the ground and rummaging through the lipstick.

Jacob laughed from the couch, he was watching a re-run of Saturdays game. Quil rolled his eyes, still kind of pissed about last time Claire put make up on him.

He wasn't pissed at Claire for putting on the make-up. He was pissed at the guys for taking pictures and sending it to the whole school. Even muscles and a bad-ass reputation didn't save him from the jokes. Not that anyone would joke in front of him or any of the so called "La Push gang". But his super-natural hearing could pick up the taunts fairly easy.

Quil tried to smile as Claire started putting blush on his cheeks. It felt all icky and disgusting, but it made his imprint smile and giggle. So it was worth it. Jacob turned for a second, laughed, and went back to watching T.V. Baby sitting Claire was fine, but he hated having to baby sit her at the Emily's house was annoying. Because of situations like these made him the target for jokes.

"Hey Claire-Bear, you should go make Jake a vampire" He said pointing to the sparkles. Claire knew all about werewolves and vampires. Not to an extent about who was good or bad. Too her there were no violence in the world. All she knew was vampires were sparkly fairies, and werewolves were big puppies.

She never got to see any of them, because Quil wouldn't let a vampire, not even the "harmless" Cullen's step foot around her. And he didn't allow any phasing in front of her either.

She giggled and grabbed the sparkles, walking towards the couch. It was surprising Jacob hadn't heard what Quil said.

With the cutest giggle in the world she dumped the sparkles on Jakes face. Quil chuckled as Claire ran back into his arms, squealing. "Wolfy fwight the vampwire!" She giggled and pointed at Jacob.

Jacob laughed finding it funny that she referred to him a vampire with all the sparkles in his messy hair. He crouched forward in a fake fighting stance, laughing. " Bring it on _princess._" He said referring to Quil who still had lipstick on.

They threw fake punches at each other for the sake of Claire's entertainment. She clapped and cheered on Quil of course. Jake let Quil win, seeing as he was supposed to be the bloodsucker; even though Jake could obviously take down almost everyone in the pack, seeing as he was rightfully Alpha.

Claire clapped, excitedly. She was happy Quil won against Jake. She even gave him a bigger tiara that she never let anyone wear.

Jake and Quil laughed, Claire had to be the cutest kid in La push.

* * *

Quil and Jacob had to do patrol for two hours. Quil always hated having to leave Claire, but he trusted Emily more than any other of the imprints. Once he got back he went straight to Claire.

"Watcha doing, kid?" Quil asked kneeling down and looking at Claire who had cookie crumbs all over her face. He rolled his eyes, wondering who gave her them. Claire was always super hyper after having any kind of sugar. Emily was the only one who actually cooked and was in the house so he assumed she was the culprit.

"Eatin cookie" She said holding it up to him and smiling. Quil smiled back, patting her head. She shoved the cookie to his face and he took a bite out of it smiling.

"Where's Emily?" Quil asked, looking around for Emily.

"she go'd to get me my teddy" Claire pointed to Emily who had just walked out with a teddy.

"Hey Quil, Where's Jake" Emily asked, handing the teddy to Claire, who clutched it and try'd to get it to eat some of her chocolate chip cookie. The crumbs fell all over it fur.

"Meh, He crashed at his place" He replied.

Claire reached her hand to tug on Quil's jeans. That was how she usually got his attention; on the rare chance his attention wasn't already consumed by her.

"Quill cwould I have milk?" She asked, pointing to the fridge. She had once tried to get it herself, and ended up spilling the whole carton all over herself.

"Sure thing, Clair-bear" He said, grabbing the carton and a sippy cup Emily usually kept at her house incase Quil had to watch Claire. Emily loved to baby-sit Claire, she wanted to have a family of her own. But knew better to wait until Sam was able to settle down more. They had both felt the time wasn't right.

Quil handed the sippy cup to Claire and smiled. "Tank you Quil"

Quil smiled, and scooped her up in his arms. He was happy when she was happy, and boy, was this kid always happy, and hyper.

Claire was used to being picked up, at first Quil scared her. He was so tall he looked almost like a monster. But he was so nice to her that she was always sad when he left. She felt protected around him.

He pulled her to sit on his lap on the couch and turned on a kid's channel. He didn't mind having to watch the shows if it made her happy.

"We're heading to the beach in an hour, you two coming?" Emily called to us. Quil simply looked at Claire what ever she wanted, he'd go along with.

Claire nodded excitedly before going back to watching the episode of Dragon Tales. She loved the Beach, even though it always got sand in her hair.

"Sure" Quil called back and patted Claire-bears head.

* * *

Claire had trouble walking on the sand, she'd fall a lot. It didn't stop her from having fun, the beach wasn't a very crowded place. Claire loved to collect rocks, all colors and shapes and sizes. The sand was always wet from rain so she could build her sand castle most anywhere.

Quil was watching Claire as she shoveled for rocks; he made sure she didn't go to close to the shore with out him. Anything that looked like possible danger was out of the question. The wind picked up, and he was glad he made Claire put on her jacket. The water was much too cold to go in this time of year though.

She held up a pretty piece of sea glass and looked at it, holding it in her small hands. The sun shone then, as one of the clouds passed by. She held it up, and looked at it for a while, until another cloud shaded her sunlight.

"That's pretty Claire-bear" Quil said and she giggled, walking over to where he sat. She sat down, getting her pants all sandy now too and handed him the sea glass then snuggled into his arms. The wind made her face cold and Quil was extra warm.

"Why so quiet, kiddo" He looked at her over protectively. Quil had noticed she was getting tired, he went to grab her teddy, (she never slept or went anywhere without it) but she hopped up and went looking for more rocks.

It was a quiet day, so everyone was started by a sudden cry coming from Claire. Quil's head snapped up and he rushed over to her.

"What's wrong Claire, what happen" He said, smelling the blood, he looked at her franticly for the source. Tears sprung from the little girls eyes and she held up her hand.

"I g-g-wabbed the rock, and it hurt-t mwe." She cried now pointing at the sharp glass she had mistakenly grabbed, looking at her hands made her cry more.

Quil grabbed the bag Emily brought and got out the disinfectant and bandages. He was shaking as he sprayed on the disinfectant

"Ouchh!" She cried more, and his heart felt like it might break.

"It's okay Claire bear, look I'm going to make it all better" Quil said as he pulled out a band-aid and peeled off the plastic covers placing it on her cut. She reached out to be picked up and he instantly was holding her, patting her back as she calmed down.

"Tank you Quil" She snuggled into him once the tears had stopped. Her hands were still hurting a little, but she was getting to tired to care.

Quil held her and patted her back until she was finally asleep. Claire had smiled, Quil always made her feel happy and protected. She liked that he helped her fix her hands. The last thing little Claire thought before falling asleep was that she felt like the happiest kid in the world.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, what do you think? This was just something I wrote when I was bored. Leave reviews or favorite it if you want, it would make my day. :) Thanks for reading it.**_


End file.
